What I thought I knew
by thesilverwolf14
Summary: Bella is soon to be changed after Graduation. She is unhappy with Edward though. Who will she choose, Edward or Jake?


ONE SHOT FOR NOW

( I will continue after I finish my other story)

Jacob and Bella

During Eclipse

Bella POV

" Only two more weeks until graduation, you excited Bells. Two more weeks till your…."

"Stop Jake, I told you, I.. it's my choice!" I hoped he didn't hear the hesitation in my voice as I said that's what I wanted. In the past couple of weeks Edward had become so controlling, to where I went, what I ate, who I hung out with. It was a fight to even let me come and hang with Jake. He said he was concerned for my safety and all that bullshit. But here I was, with my own personal sunshine, and things were all better. With Jake the reprieve from my life with Edward. Before it was great. I was deeply in love with him. I was in love with the idea of being in love.

" Bells, Earth to Bella, BELLA! You okay bells, I was calling your name for minutes, you where in you own little land. Well, as much as I would like you to stay. Edward has a time limit on us being friends, and our time for today is over. But I'll see you tomorrow after school, but I'll race ya to the truck!!

Jake POV

I heard her falter when she said it was her choice. I didn't do anything though. I wanted her to choose me, so badly that it hurt. It hurt so much that she was choosing him over me. I could give her so much more then him. So much more. But I also just wanted her to be happy. If she said that she was happy with him, then so be it. When I came out of my have, I realized that she was in her haze, I started calling her name, realizing that it was time for her to leave. Her douchebag of a boyfriend even set a time limit on us spending time together because apparently I was dangerous, I could wolf out and hurt her. Whatever, I knew I could never hurt her, and he knew it to. He just didn't want me to spend time with her because he knew I was in love with her, so deeply in love with her that even the thought of her sent me into a gut wrenching pain because of the fact that I knew I could never have her.

I again snapped out of it and called her name, realizing we had to go.

Flashforward 2 weeks at graduation.

" When we were younger people would ask us what we want…." I zoned out. I didn't care about what Jess had to say. I had much bigger problems. Edward had found out that I had spent time with Jake behind his back. He got super mad at me, said I had to choose between him and Jake. How could I choose. Jake and I had been friends my whole life. He was always there when I needed him, always, I couldn't just leave him. What Edward was asking me to do was unfair. Just plain wrong. Suddenly, I tuned back in to Jess's speech.

" Now is the time to choose different paths, to fall out of lover, to fall in love, to make mistakes. I looked up to see Jess looking at me. I suddenly knew, I couldn't choose between Edward and Jake because there wasn't a choice. It was always Jake. He was my personal sunshine. He made me feel like no one else did. I new he loved me to, I saw it in the way he looked at me when he thought I wasn't looking, why he was so against me turning. I knew what I had to do. I stood up so suddenly that I knocked my chair over. I ran out of the room, got into my truck and drove. I drove all the way over to the rez. More importantly to Jake's house. He must have heard my truck pulling up, cause he walked out of the house with a puzzled look on his face. I parked my truck and got out. Jake walked over to my truck. He pulled me out into a hug. I pushed him away, and saw a look of hurt on his face. I did the only thing I could think of to get that lol off his face. I kissed him. I kissed him with everything I had. When he didn't kiss me back, I pulled away, and I looked at him. When I did, I saw a look of shock on his face.

"I'm so sorry Jake, I didnt mean to, I umm…"

Jake cut me off by kissing me. When we broke away, he asked me about the sudden change of heart.

" What about lover leech?"

" Well I was sitting in the gym, listening to Jessica's speech when she said something, something about falling out of love, falling in love, making mistakes. I realized that my mistake was falling in love with Edward, but then I fell out of love with him, and in love with you. Jake, you have always been there for me. You never make me choose between other people, you make me happier then I have ever been. Jake, I love you."

Jake stood there, speechless.

"How, how did you know about me?"

" For one, the stairs when you thought I wasn't noticing, well I noticed. Let's just call it intuition."

" You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that. I love you to bells."

With that, I felt complete, and I knew that I had made the right choice!


End file.
